


mismatched

by thegirl



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Genderfuck, Kinda, Origin Story, Trans!Aramis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl/pseuds/thegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis knows that he is not a woman, no matter how many times he is called beautiful, no matter the soft, triangular mound that is the bane of his existence, no matter his slim waist that won't fill out and his breasts that grow too large to be anything but those found on a woman's body, no matter the lips plush and the eyes deep and dark and the hair, long dark curls falling down, down-</p><p>The night his mother dies, Aramis cuts all his hair off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mismatched

The thing is, Aramis knows he was not meant to be born into this body. He knows that something had gotten confused, mixed up, and it wasn't God's fault but it wasn't his either.

Aramis remembers the first time he learned what was between his father's legs, and being confused because he did not have that piece of anatomy and he should have, he was a boy, he knew he was.

But his mother, right up until her death, called him her 'little girl' and made him wear dresses cinched in at the waist and pushing up the breasts he shouldn't have, and all the long, floaty skirts that fell perfectly because there was nothing between his legs, nothing between his legs.

The birth certificate said that his name was Reneé, not René and he was a she.

But Aramis knows that he is not a woman, no matter how many times he is called beautiful, no matter the soft, triangular mound that is the bane of his existence, no matter his slim waist that won't fill out and his breasts that grow too large to be anything but those found on a woman's body, no matter the lips plush and the eyes deep and dark and the hair, long dark curls falling down, down-

The night his mother dies, Aramis cuts all his hair off. With every piece that fell to the floor, he felt more like himself, more like the man he wished to be not just in soul but in body.

Then, he burned all his skirts and corsets, and wrapped a bandage around his chest until it was flat enough to pass for male. But he was still pretty like a girl when he looked in the mirror. So he pulled on some riding trousers and stuffed a rag down the front, and closed his eyes and dreamed for a moment.

This was a test. A test that God had given him, because God must have seen something he couldn't.

It was not his place to question God.

But as Aramis' hand crept down and brushed what he knew were rags, for one moment of bliss he felt... right.

Reneé was dead, Aramis vowed to himself.

She died just that moment, and if Aramis had his way she'd never see the light of day again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked please leave kudos and review, if enough people want it I'll have a go at making this into the first in a series :)


End file.
